wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wind serpent
right|250px Wind serpents are brightly-colored, winged serpents that sport a feathered head. Simply put, they are flying constrictor snakes. These serpents are sometimes found in the Barrens, and they are often revered by local tribes of savage races such as quilboar, who see wind serpents as spirits of the sky. Wind serpents are simple beasts that reach sizes of 4 to 6 feet in length and can weigh up to 50 pounds. While green is the most common color, their scales can range in any hue from dark brown to a faint orange color. Their plumage often matches their scales, but with red or yellow tips. Most wind serpents subsist on a diet of rabbits and rodents, but they will eat things as large as small wild pigs or young sheep. While not aggressive, wind serpents are territorial, tending to attack anything that comes near their nests, built high in trees. Wind serpents are predators that ambush their prey, crawling among tree branches or flying silently out from a dark nook. They attack with lightning speed, swiftly poisoning their prey to death. Wind serpents vary drastically across species. Some are constrictors rather than vipers. Other wind serpents are in truth magical beasts instead of animals, and have an astonishing variety of magical abilities. Magical wind serpents tend to be slightly larger and tougher, than normal wind serpents. The cloud serpent represents one such magical variety of wind serpent, in this case one having the ability to breathe lightning. The wind serpents that are aggressive use their whiplike tails, thunder breath, and needle fangs to attack their foes. They're found in The Barrens, the Wailing Caverns, Thousand Needles, Dustwallow Marsh, Blade's Edge Mountains, Feralas, Zul'Gurub, Temple of Atal'Hakkar, Sethekk Halls, and Netherstorm. Wind serpents seem to have a connection with Hakkar the Soulflayer. Indeed, the Vale Screechers are said by Yeh'kinya to be "the cousins of an old, old god, and their spirits are linked to him" in the quest . He then says that this "old, old god" is the "dead god Hakkar, the Soulflayer". They also have a connection with Air elementals, as Al'Akir takes the form of one. They are distantly related to couatl. Hunter pet Though hunters can respec their pet wind serpents into Ferocity or Tenacity, they are inherently Cunning. In addition to the abilities that come standard with all pets ( and ) and those given to their natural or retrained specialization, all wind serpents are given the following: * * Subspecies The subspecies below can be tamed by hunters. * ;Green * * * * * * ;Orange * ;Red * * (spawned) * ;White * * * * * * ;Yellow * * * * |Spiked| ;Blue * * ;Green * ;Grey * ;Red * ;White * ;Yellow * ;Multi-colored * (blue/white) * (red/grey) * (grey/yellow) * (grey/green) * (grey/red) * (white/grey) }} Named Mobs with level numbers are tamable. * * * * * * * * * * * * Patch changes * External links fr:Serpent des vents Category:Wind serpents Category:Tamable beasts Category:Cunning beasts Category:Animals